


[podfic] [meta] So you wanna be podficced?

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blanket Permission, Gen, Meta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: So you wanna be podficced? Here's a handy-dandy guide that may help you get your wish. I make no promises, though.





	[podfic] [meta] So you wanna be podficced?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[meta] So you wanna be podficced?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134066) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Links mentioned in this podfic can be found in the original essay, which is linked to under 'inspired by'

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kd9ayxr7d5dwup8/%5Bmeta%5D%20so%20you%20wanna%20be%20podficced.mp3?dl=0) (4.86 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:10:37


End file.
